Improvement is desired in the construction of adjustable rehabilitation and exercise devices. Adjustable rehabilitation and exercise devices having pedals on opposite sides and adjustably positionable relative to one another have been proposed. However, such designs require improvement due to the fact that the pedals tend to not remain securely mounted and detach, wobble and the like. In addition, it is desirable to provide for an adjustable rehabilitation or exercise device that is capable of providing both powered motion or user initiated motion without the need for separate devices.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the disclosure provides an adjustable rehabilitation and exercise device having improved structure for locating patient engagement members.